


Searching Out Love

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sort Of, it's fluffy, sam has residue powers after reign, we were talking about sam being able to hear alex's heart beat and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Sam has residue powers from Reign and starts hearing a vaguely annoying yet somehow soothing sound, and decides to follow it to its source.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	Searching Out Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sten06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/gifts).



Sam sighs as she pulls back her duvet and sits on the edge of the bed. One hand scrubbing over her face as she replays her argument with Ruby in her head. The shouting, the anger, the slamming door. Twisting into the bed, Sam shoves her feet under the covers and turns off her bedside lamp, relegating herself to trying again tomorrow.

Sam lays on her back staring at the popcorn ceiling as she rehearses the conversation. Finally, Sam curls onto her side, one arm under her pillow and closes her eyes.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Sam opens her eyes, and everything goes quiet. Looking into the dark of her room Sam slowly closes her eyes again.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Sam sits up in bed this time, looking around for a source of the sound. The apartment quiet but for the low hum of the air conditioner.

“What the-“

Sam hangs her head for a moment, “You need to get some sleep Sam. You’re just hearing things.”

Curling back into sheets, Sam shuffles until she finds a cool spot. Eyes skim the bedroom again as her ears strain, listening. When everything is still quiet Sam rolls over restlessly and closes her eyes.

_Thump, thump_

Sam is standing before she even realizes. Striding into the bathroom, Sam flicks on the light, wincing slightly before looking towards the faucet, the water completely off.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Turning off the light Sam stands in the darkness of her bedroom, breathing along to the steady rhythm. Head tilted as she tries to focus on the in on the source.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Opening her eyes Sam slowly makes her way down the hall, bare feet sinking into thick carpet as she pauses outside Ruby’s door. Putting her ear to the seam, Sam waits with an open palm against the cool wood.

“Ruby, baby, are you awake?” Sam whispers. When there’s no reply Sam shakes her head and steps away from the door.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Sam continues her way into the living room, turning on a lamp that casts a low glow over the furniture. Using the light to make her way to the kitchen, Sam scans the apartment looking for any source of the sound, her hand coming to rest on the kitchen tap, also off.

Shaking her head, Sam fills a glass with cool water and quickly drains it. Leaving the glass in the sink, Sam makes her way back to her bedroom, turning off lights as she goes.

Returning to bed, Sam lays under her duvet, hands clasped over her stomach. Eventually, the sound becomes quieter, slower. Lazily rocking Sam to sleep as her breathing slows and deepens along with it.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

When Sam wakes up in the morning, her head throbs slightly when she sits up. Grunting Sam pulls herself from bed to start getting ready to go to work.

By the time she reaches the kitchen she’s feeling slightly more human, and Ruby already sits at the island with a shy smile.

“Good morning.” Sam whispers as she kisses the top of Ruby’s head before going to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Are you feeling okay?” Ruby asks cautiously, eyeing her mother.

Sam hums as she looks at Ruby over the rim of her cup. “I just have a little headache.”

Sam sets down her mug when Ruby immediately pales, her eyes growing wide. “I promise I’m okay Ruby. It’s just a headache, no blackouts. I promise.”

Ruby nods, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Ruby voice cracks as she sniffles.

“Oh honey.” Sam breathes as she rounds the corner, ditching her mug to wrap Ruby in a full body hug, kissing the top of her head again and again.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

Sam presses her lips against Ruby’s temple, swaying them in time to the metronome in her head until Ruby’s breathing has steadied.

“I’m sorry too.” Sam says as she brushes Ruby’s tears away. “How about we go out for ice cream after school?”

“Really?” Ruby asks, wiping her nose on the back of her hand as Sam nods. “You don’t have to work late?”

Sam shakes her head, “You know I think I have something else I need to do today, so I will be waiting outside when the bell rings.”

As soon as Sam waves to Ruby through the car window, Sam calls Lena.

The phone rings twice before Lena voice filters through the dashboard.

“Is everything okay?” Lena sounds concerned when Sam finishes explaining that she’s not coming into the office. “Is Ruby okay?”

“We’re both fine.” Sam says distractedly as she takes a sharp turn when the thumping in her head gets louder, ignoring the horns that blare behind her.

“Where are you?”

“I’m driving.” Sam replies, taking another sharp turn, thankful there’s less cars around this time.

**_Thump, thump_ **

**_Thump, thump_ **

**_Thump, thump_ **

Sam takes a couple more turns before she realizes she’s circled the block and hasn’t heard a word Lena’s been saying.

Pulling up along the curb, Sam puts the car in park, squinting through the windshield at the tall buildings in front of her.

“Lena, I have to go. I promise everything is okay, and I’ll explain later.”

“Okay…” Lena replies softly before the call disconnects.

Sam pushes the door open and steps out onto the road, looking both ways before she crosses the street weaving between passing cars.

One full walk up and down the street has Sam back in front of an apartment building. The thumping a steady companion now. Her own heart rate matching beats.

Gracefully catching the door as someone leaves, Sam lets herself into the building. Looking around the lobby, Sam contemplates the stairs before heading towards the two small elevators.

Entering an elevator Sam hits the button for the top floor before she leans back against the wall, both hands wrapping around the metal bar.

Sam watches the little red numbers change as she strains her ears. She passes the eighth floor when there’s a slight change. Quickly pressing the closest button, Sam gets off at the ninth floor and heads for the stairs. Walking down a flight, Sam heads through the doors, trying to walk down the hallway without being suspicious. It makes her grimace thinking how easily this venture has already been.

Sam pauses at a door halfway down the hall, just before it takes a slight turn.

“This is such a bad idea.” Sam shakes her head as she lifts her hand to knock.

Sam swallows as the door opens to reveal a familiar red head still dressed in red and black flannel pants and a heather grey henley. Her face still soft with sleep.

“Alex?” Sam’s eyes flick over Alex’s concerned face, her outfit, the small sliver of apartment she can see past the door.

“Sam?” The beat changes slightly, a small jump before it speeds up just a little.

“It’s early, is everything okay?” Alex asks softly her shoulder leaning into the side of the door and closer to Sam.

The beat picks up again, fluttering rapidly.

_Thump,thump  
Thump,thump  
Thump,thump  
Thump,thump  
Thump,thump  
Thump,thump_

Sam’s eyes fall to the left of Alex’s chest, and the sound grows louder as she focuses.

“It’s you.” Sam breathes, smiling reflexively when she hears the flutter again. The sound falling into the background as she looks back at Alex’s face, dusted in pink.

“What?”

“I think, I can hear your heartbeat.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
